Amor Lejano
by dekoi.diaz
Summary: Me llamo Zelda Hyrule, mi vida esta llena de drama, lo mas importante es que estoy enamorada de alguien, pero existen muchos obstáculos para estar juntos. ¿Quieres saber más? Entra y lee C: Universo Alterno. Modern Hyrule
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Lejano**

* * *

Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 1

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 8 años, mi familia era muy normal, mi padre era militar y mi madre se dedicaba al hogar.

En mi vida no había nada emocionante en realidad, eso fue hasta que mi padre se retiro del ejército, inicio un negocio en casa, reparaba y pintaba autos.

Fue ahí cuando lo conocí, aun recuerdo cuando entro por la puerta, un hombre joven de 23 años, de piel clara pero tostada por el sol, cabello tan rubio como la paja y ojos tan azules como el cielo y extremadamente atractivo.

Era el amigo del ejército de mi padre, quien venía regularmente a la casa a visitarlo. Por desgracia para la no tenia suerte en conseguir pareja por lo que no tenía ninguna familia formada y mucho menos tenía hijos. Por lo que cuando ya había más confianza yo de cariño le decía tío Link, y él me decía que yo era como una hija para él.

El ya era prácticamente de la familia, solía venir en vacaciones de invierno y se quedaba algunas semanas en mi casa. Mi madre estaba encantada con él, era muy buena persona, siempre ayudando en todo lo que podía, con su mirada de gentileza y una sonrisa sincera adornaba todo el tiempo su rostro; a mi padre siempre lo veía feliz y riendo con él; y yo por mi parte no podría estar más feliz estando con él, escuchando las historias que solía contarnos cuando se quedaba en casa por las noches, jugando y riendo con él, ya era una parte fundamental en nuestras vidas, y aun que yo no lo supiera en ese entonces era una parte muy importante para mi vida.

Mi inocente mente sentía una extraña euforia cuando sabia que se acercaba el invierno, por que cuando llegaba el invierno también llegaba él.

Pasaron algunos años y todo en mi vida era prácticamente igual, hasta que cumplí 14 años, el invierno estaba próximo en llegar, pronto mi tío Link iba a llegar. Pero un día de estos mí padre recibió una llamada de él, al parecer este año mi tío vendría acompañado de alguien.

Al parecer había conocido una chica y habían comenzado a salir y por lo que deduje ella iba a ser su acompañante; no entendía por qué me molestaba tanto el saber que era su novia.

Finalmente llego el día en que mi tío y su "novia" llegaron a la casa, me convencí de que nunca me caería bien. Malon era unos 5 años menor que mi tío, era ese tipo de mujer que se vestía de manera extravagante y completamente nada adecuada para la ocasión.

Cuando llego por primera vez, afuera nevaba y ella debajo de su abrigo traía un vestido bonito pero diminuto y pegado al cuerpo, en otra ocasión la vi vestida con una blusa con un gran escote y mallas brillantes. ¿Me explico?

No la culpo realmente no tenía un mal cuerpo, era muy esbelta y una que otras curvas por aquí y por allá, pero su vestimenta era demasiado! Como sea, no parecía ser una mala persona, a mi punto de vista simplemente era muy tonta, se reía de todo lo que mi tío Link decía, aunque esto no fuera gracioso y cuando me hablaba a mí, lo hacía en tono infantil, como si tuviera 5 años, o me preguntaba cosas muy tontas y yo no podía sentir más que vergüenza ajena.

Malon no tenia problema en criticar todo lo que había en la casa desde el tapete hasta incluso el color de los platos, pero lo peor de todo y lo que más coraje me daba era que siempre se quejaba del tío Link con mi madre, que si no ganaba suficiente dinero, que si su casa era muy pequeña, que él estaba obsesionado con tener hijos y ella por supuesto que no iba a arruinar su esbelta figura con un embarazo.

Yo sentía pena por mi querido tío Link pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él. En una ocasión mi tío y Malon tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, se gritaban entre sí en el cuarto de invitados.

Mi madre al ver esto decidió sacarme de la casa y me llevo a comer un helado, recuerdo haberle preguntado el por qué se estaban peleando, me dijo que probablemente se debía a que son personas muy diferentes, eso me dejo pensando, termine decidiendo que cuando creciera me aseguraría de enamorarme del sujeto adecuado para mí.

No sé exactamente que sucedió ese día, pero el tío Link dejo de venir a mi casa, siempre ponía excusas, decía que tenía mucho trabajo, y mama decía que probablemente se sentía avergonzado por lo que sucedió aquella vez, yo por mi parte, sentía que más bien era por Malon que no quería venir mas.

Mis padres siguieron hablando con el por teléfono y yo recibía regalos de parte de él con notas dulces en Navidad y mi cumpleaños; a veces me llamaba directamente a mi también, preguntando como estaba, contándome algunas de sus aventuras, haciéndome reír siempre.

no fue hasta que cumplí 16 años cuando me di cuenta de que lo extrañaba mucho es decir antes también lo extrañaba pero sabía que volvería una vez que llegaba el invierno, ahora simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el, en sus manos grandes y cálidas que me abrasaban, en sus ojos tan dulces, en su voz tan alegre y varonilmente perfecta: comencé a extrañarlo más de lo normal y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, por supuesto no podía decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a mis padres, ¿Qué pensarían de mi? y si se lo decían a Link ? Qué vergüenza! Absolutamente nadie debía saber.

Paso el tiempo eh intente salir con otros chicos, salidas casuales, bailes escolares, idas al cine. Pero no importaba cuanto me esforzaba, seguía sintiendo que Link era el hombre ideal para mí. Sus llamadas casuales e inocentes por parte de él, hacían sentir que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Finalmente me gradué, y cuando cumplí 18 años mis padres me dijeron que estaban económicamente preparados para enviarme a la universidad. Mi padre me dijo que eligiera una universidad cercana a la casa de Link, dijo que estaría tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo me cuidaba. Por supuesto que a mí no me molesto para nada la idea, estaba muy emocionada, podría verlo por fin. ¿Sera cosa del destino?


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo II

Eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Son las 6 pm y recién termine de instalarme en la habitación del campus.  
Exhausta me tiro a la cama soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, había puesto todo en su lugar.

El cansancio se apodero de mi sistema y lentamente se cerraron mis ojos. . . Pero antes de lograr cerrarlos completamente el sonido de mi teléfono impide mis intenciones de dormir.

Sin siquiera mirar quien llama contesto casi al instante.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Zelda! Ya has terminado de desempacar?- logro distinguir la voz enérgica de Link

Mi cuerpo se endereza automáticamente, como un resorte, cualquier rastro de cansancio o sueño se ah borrado de mi sistema para reemplazarlo con adrenalina y nerviosismo. Si bien ya había pasado bastante tiempo y ya no estoy tan obsesionada con él, aun conservo esa sensación de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago.

-Zelda? Sigues ahí?- me pregunta un muy confundido Link

\- Eh? Ahhhh sii! Justo acabo de terminar- dije tan rápido que creí que no me había entendido.

Escucho una risa, su risa, desde el otro lado del teléfono y sonrió instantáneamente.

-Me parece muy bien! ¿Qué te parece si festejamos la nueva etapa de tu vida hoy? ¿Cenamos?

-¿Cenar?

\- Claro a menos que estés muy cansada...

-Para nada, tu di a qué hora!- dije muy emocionada.

-Que te parece a las 8? Pasare por ti en la entrada del campus.

-Perfecto a las 8, ahí te veo- esboce una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Adiós Zel.- y corto la llamada.

Suspire feliz y me tire de espaldas a mi cama

Ya a pasado bastante tiempo desde que vi por última vez a Link en persona, si quiero llamar su atención tengo que jugar mis cartas desde ahora.

Afortunadamente para mi, la pubertad a hecho lo suyo, mis senos y tracero son voluptuosos sumados a mi estrecha cintura, me hacen una silueta perfecta, y junto con mi buena alimentación y algunos ejercicios, se podría decir que tengo un cuerpo de infarto.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Sin perder tiempo voy corriendo hacia donde esta mi ropa perfectamente doblada, y comienzo a sacarla como desquiciada y a botarla encima de mi cama.

A las 7:50 ya estaba bañada y lista, me vestí con un vestido casual de color celeste que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente con un escote un poco pronunciado pero sin llegar a lo vulgar, mas bien a lo sensual y unas zapatillas bajas. Deje mi cabello rubio suelto adornándolo con una delgada trenza que simula una diadema y lo complemente con un maquillaje muy natural.

Agarre un pequeño bolso con todo lo indispensable y baje lo mas rápido que pude del edificio en donde al parecer viviría lo que resta de mi carrera

Camine lo mas rápido que pude y en 5 minutos ya estaba en la entrada del campus . . .

No quería ver la cara de Malon, pero si tener que verla significa que pueda estar con Link entonces podría valer la pena, de todos modos me preparo mentalmente para verla.

Y ahí estaba el, recargado en su auto, con su cabello rubio cenizo atado en una pequeña coleta baja, sus ojos tan azules y tan brillantes justo como los recordaba, con una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo y un poco entre abierta dejando poco a la imaginación. Tenia ese aire de seguridad y confianza que lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo.

Todo en el era una tentación para el ojo femenino (y alguno que otro masculino también)y y por supuesto yo no era la excepción.

Respire profundamente y camine un poco lento pero constante hacia el, por suerte no vi a Malon por ningún lado… sonreí con más confianza.

De algún modo sintió mi mirada sobre el, por que volteo hacia mi dirección sorprendido y abriendo la boca ligeramente, al parecer sin reconocerme, esto me provocó una sonrisa un poco burlona.

Cuando estuve lo suficientes cerca de él finalmente hable  
-Link! Cuanto tiempo!  
-Ze-zelda?- respondió asombrado

Yo simplemente sonreí y afirme con la cabeza, un impulso alocado se infiltro en mi y sin pensarlo dos veces ensanche mas mi sonrisa y me lancé a sus brazos, Link como pudo me atrapo yo solo reí como tonta

Como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto y le invito a entrar.

El transcurso del viaje hacia el restaurante fue muy animado, recordando sucesos de mi infancia y como nos divertíamos en ese entonces.

Llegamos a un modesto restaurante y Link eligió una mesa pegada a la ventana, había una perfecta vista de la calle desde ahí.  
Nuestra conversación no cambio mucho, mientras platicamos habíamos ordenado algo para comer acompañado con vino.

Hablo largo de la velada comimos y bebimos mientras platicábamos de nuestras anécdotas, me contó lo que había hecho en los últimos años, al parecer se había mudado con Malón hace 3 años y se había comprometido con ella hace 1 año, había estado en 2 trabajos a la vez para complacer a su "mujer" por lo que me dice, ella quiere la boda del siglo….

Realmente no me esperaba nada de esto, siento como mi corazón se oprime dolorosamente..

Finalmente ya un poco tomado se sincero conmigo.

-Teníamos planeado casarnos el mes que viene…- menciono melancólico.

No pude evitar notar el dolor en sus ojos.

-Planeaban?-( Eso quiere decir que Link no se casara?)- Que sucedió?- pregunte.

Me miró dudoso antes de hablar

\- Hace unos días descubrí que me estaba engañando con otro…- soltó de golpe- . . .yo no le he dicho nada- dijo con dolor.

Lo mire extrañado, como se puede quedar con los brazos cruzados. Se percato de mi expreso y continúo apresuradamente.

-Mira Zel es complicado, son muchos años juntos… no puedo tirarlo así como así…

-Pero Link te estás escuchando?- dije muy molesta.

-Zel, no quiero hablar de esto, no sé que voy a hacer aun- tomo mis manos y las apretó un poco. – Hablemos de otra cosa por favor- rogo.

Pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza y lo infeliz que es.

\- Por que mejor no vamos a un lugar más alegre?- sugerí.

Link me miro un poco dudoso, después de pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos, acepto gustoso.

Pago la cuenta, aun que yo insistí en pagar mi parte, el se negó diciendo que él fue el que me había invitado, asentí con la condición de que yo pagaría la próxima salida.

Decidimos ir a un antro, más que nada para que Link se olvide de sus problemas y divertirnos un rato ya estando en el sitio yo invite nuestra primera ronda de alcohol.

.

.

.

Realmente no sé como paso, mis últimos recuerdos son de Link riendo, mientras bailábamos y bebíamos juntos, después todo se vuelve turbio y mi siguiente recuerdo es confesando mis sentimientos hacia él, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que ambos nos veíamos con mucha intensidad, todo se vuelve negro de nuevo y finalmente recuerdo estar en una habitación desconocida para mí y a Link sobre mi besándome intensamente mientras arrancábamos nuestras ropas y después de eso nada, mi mente está en negro.

Intento recordar que paso después de eso, pero por más que me esfuerzo lo único que obtengo es un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Aun con los ojos cerrados palpo a mis costados, puedo sentir una masa caliente, como carne, también puedo sentir que estoy sobre una cama me siento tan fresca es casi como si no llevara ropa encima.

Abro los ojos atónita cuando me doy cuenta que en verdad no tengo ropa alguna y efectivamente estaba en una cama, como puedo agarro las sabanas para cubrir mi desnudez, es cuando me doy cuenta que la masa carnosa no es nada más ni nada menos que Link, quien aun dormía y al parecer tampoco tenía ropa encima.

¿Pero qué demonios paso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nota: Hola, bueno, no sé si era la continuación que se esperaba o: pero solo paso, hasta yo me sorprendí jajajajaj

Aun no se si esta historia va para algo largo y cortarla para el siguiente capitulo.

En fin, gracias por leer :D Hasta pronto!


End file.
